1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a humane animal trap for trapping the head of the animal.
2. Prior Art
The public outcry in recent years against inhumane trapping methods and traps, particularly the leghold trap, has led to a considerable demand for traps which will reduce the suffering of the animal. One approach to the problem has been the development of traps adapted to close on the neck of the animal, resulting in a quick death by suffocation, breakage of the neck or damage to vital organs. These traps normally employ a pair of jaws which are horizontal in the open position and have springs for biasing the jaws towards the vertical closed position. These jaws are large and normally can encompass the legs and heads of the animals. One of the problems with these types of traps, however, is that practically all of them can be released by a sideways motion of the bait holders which also act as triggers. Quite a number of animals normally first test the bait with their paws without putting their heads too close to the bait and when this occurs the trap can be sprung by sideways motion of the trigger and usually catches the leg of the animal rather than its head.
In order to prevent this type of occurrence some prior art traps used wires which secure the bait to the triggers so as to obtain a release of the trap only when the wire is tightened. However, this type of trap can be sprung if the animal strikes or pulls the wire with its leg or paw.